


Margaery Knew That

by Hatsoff_forgandalf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Because Joffrey is a dick, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, No Plot/Plotless, Rated teen for language, This is just me using Margaery to talk about how much I love Sansa, Tyrell roses, kind of a modern au but can be read as canon universe if you want, probably a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsoff_forgandalf/pseuds/Hatsoff_forgandalf
Summary: Margaery loves Sansa





	1. Chapter 1

 Sansa was beautiful, Margaery knew that. But Margaery was fairly certain Sansa didn't realize quite how beautiful she was. Sansa's hair was like fire, Margaery wanted to run her hands through that hair. Sansa's eyes were like ice and her skin was like snow. All of Sansa glowed in the sun, she was so bright and beautiful Margaery sometimes felt the need to shield her eyes. 

 Margaery almost told Sansa as much on several occasions but always bit her tongue, it was never the right time.

 She came the closest to telling her late one night, Sansa had come to her door, eyes wet, with a black eye and said one word: "Joffrey". Margaery swept her inside without a second thought. Holding Sansa in her arms, whispering hollow words of comfort, Margaery was filled with hatred and love. Hatred for Joffrey, the rich little douche; and love, love for Sansa, love for her darling, beautiful, kind, Sansa.

 "You don't deserve this" Margaery said, "You deserve better, someone who loves you, someone like-"  Margaery was going to say "me" but Sansa wasn't ready to hear that, she would never spring that on Sansa. Instead, she said " Someone like the heroes in fairytales, a knight in shining armor". Sansa had smiled then and Margaery's heart skipped a beat. That was when Margaery knew she was fucked.                                              

  Sansa was beautiful, Margaery knew that. But Sansa was so much more than beautiful. Sansa was still kind, despite everything Joffrey did, despite how Cersei and Petyr Baelish tried to manipulate her. She learned from them, yes, but she never lost her kind nature. Sansa was clever too, and witty, often making Margaery giggle in the most inconvenient times. But that was just another thing Margaery loved about her.

 Sansa was beautiful, kind, brilliant, and brave. Margaery knew that and she was determined to let Sansa know it too.


	2. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what does Sansa think of Margaery?

 Margaery was a goddess, Sansa was sure of that much. Stars danced in her eyes, her hair always fell perfectly, and her smile... Sansa adored that smile. Surely Margaery knew all of that, how could she not? 

 When Sansa first met Margaery she was a bit jealous, after all, Margaery was everything Sansa had ever wanted to be. But Sansa's jealousy quickly faded and something else took its place. Something, something Sansa hadn't expected to ever feel again. 

 "Margaery?" Sansa spoke softly, "Do you think, that is to say, will it ever be possible for me to love someone again? I loved Joffrey or at least I thought I did. If I were to fall in love again, how would I know they won't, they won't hurt me." Margaery's eyes were full of a look Sansa couldn't quite recognize, it was like determination and something softer.

 "I would make sure of it, I'd keep you safe, and if anyone tried to hurt you-"

 Sansa hugged Margaery, abruptly cutting her off.

 "What was that for?" Margaery said with a gentle chuckle.

 Because you're wonderful, Sansa thought, because you're you, because I might love you. But Sansa kept those thoughts to herself, Margaery probably didn't feel the same. Instead, she just smiled and said "Because you're so nice to me"

  Margaery was always perfect, but not in the shiny, not a hair out of place, plastic, way Sansa initially thought. No, Margaery was perfect only because she was flawed. Margaery drooled when she slept, couldn't draw to save her life, and sang like a dying seagull, but she never let any of that stop her.

 Margaery was Beautiful, Margaery was brilliant, Margaery was the most incredible person Sansa had ever met, but Margaery knew that, how could she not? Margaery didn't want or need to hear all that, at least, not from Sansa.


	3. Margaery; Again

 Sansa's hair, Sansa's voice, Sansa's piercing eyes, the feeling Sansa's arms wrapped around Margaery, Sansa, Sansa, Sansa, that was all Margaery could think. It was getting harder for Margaery to keep her mouth shut, she wanted to shout from the rooftops that she loved Sansa Stark with all her heart. She wanted to hold Sansa, to tell Sansa how beautiful she was, to kiss Sansa, to love Sansa and be loved in return, but Margaery wasn't certain Sansa felt the same. 

 Sansa and Margaery went for a walk in the Tyrell gardens one day, the roses were blooming, but Margaery barely noticed them. Margaery started walking closer to Sansa, not so close that they were touching, but close enough that they could if either of them wished it. Margaery felt something like a jolt of electricity when Sansa's hand brushed against hers. Margaery tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't resist sneaking a glance at Sansa out of the corner of her eye. Sansa was blushing, her cheeks nearly as red as her hair. Margaery wondered if Sansa could hear her heart it was beating so loud. 

  "The Tyrell roses are beautiful", Sansa's soft remark startled Margaery.

 Perhaps Margaery was being too bold but she couldn't help it. She smiled and fluttered her lashes playfully "Oh? and which of the Tyrell roses do you find the most beautiful?"

  Sansa blushed redder at that but mumbled something Margaery couldn't quite make out.

 "What was that?" Margaery said

 "I said... oh Margaery you know what I said, why must I say it again?" Sansa's eyes were pleading with Margaery, but for what, Margaery didn't know.

 "Please, Sansa" Margaery hadn't meant to sound so emotional but the possibility, the chance, that Sansa had said what she'd only dreamt of.

 Sansa didn't speak, instead, she took Margaery's hand.

 Margaery prided herself on being unflappable, but she felt her cheeks grow warm and Margaery knew she was blushing.

 "Margaery," Sansa's voice was stronger now "Margaery, I would very much like, that is to say, if you wanted I would-"

 "Sansa, if you want me to stop, I will" Margaery stroked Sansa's cheek, drawing her face closer, but pausing before their lips could touch.

 Sansa surged forward and their lips met. They could have been standing there kissing for a minute or an hour Margaery truly didn't know or care. When they pulled back, breathing heavily, Margaery couldn't help but beam.

 "How long could we have been doing that?" 

 "Months," Sansa said with a sheepish smile. " At least that's when I figured out how I felt"

 "More than a year, for me," Margaery confessed

  "More than a year..." Sansa murmured, " Well, I guess that means we have a lot to catch up on"

  "We most certainly do," Margaery smiled and pulled Sansa close to her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very Cheesy but it was a ton of fun to write! Thank you for reading my first multi-chapter fic!


End file.
